Wavy Relationships
by Rothalion
Summary: This is running in the Moving in Blues story arc but felt like a stand alone. maybe three chapters in the end. Cielia is an original character. I do not tend to manage woman well so let see how she ends up.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This short piece, a few chapters at best, will take place in the _Moving in Blues_ story arc. The guys are living in Salem's little beach side apartment and their situation has smoothed out a bit. Then Salem gets an unexpected visitor.

Warnings: Language, Future chapters M/F Sex, hmmmm….

Disclaimer: I don't own them but they are great duo to play with.

**_Wavy Relationships_**

_Chapter One_

Rios reached into the cupboard and pulled down a large jar of Nutella, set it on the mango hued counter top, turned and surveyed his breakfast preparations. The strawberry -cinnamon and plain bagels, six each, fresh from Sand in Your Crack Bagel Bar, Kenyan Triple A coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice with and without pulp and a pound of draining, fried bacon lined the counter top. He grumbled a bit noting the condensation on the juice pitchers and started to put them back into the refrigerator when the doorbell rang.

"Saturday, eight a.m., what the fuck? No one even knows we're back."

Crossing the small living area he heard the shower still running and shook his head. For a man Salem liked long showers. Tyson hated the fact. Water didn't come cheap and the big man ticked away the wasted gallons by the minute. What the hell was there to do in the shower? Wash, rinse, get out and well maybe a few other activities but still; Salem took too long. He peered out of the peep hole and pulled his head back surprised. A strange woman stood there. Tyson turned the deadbolt, twisted the doorknob lock and pulled the barrier open slightly.

"Help you? You need to borrow sugar or something?"

The brunette smiled and Rios noticed she had leaned a surfboard against the hallway wall and held a beach bag full of beach supplies.

"Yes, but I think if I called him, Sugar and worse if you called him Sugar, he'd be a little peeved at us. Is Elliot home?"

"Salem?"

"Mm hmm, Elliot Salem, that one. And you are?" she asked smiling, her too white teeth flashing brightly in the hallway's fluorescent light.

"Rios, Tyson Rios, that one." He countered. "Shower, come on in."

She nodded toward the board. "I'm Cielia. Board be safe here?"

"Bring it in."

He stepped aside and let her pass. "Set the board there, with the others and come on into the kitchen. I'm making breakfast. I'll tell Salem you're here."

Cielia followed Rios through the living room looking at the pictures lining the walls as they went. She noted that the apartment was only a one bedroom and that the bedroom had only one unmade, king sized bed. Just as Rios had said, he was making breakfast and the room smelled wonderful. She took a seat at the breakfast bar and turned the Nutella jar around.

"Help yourself. Glasses are there and coffee mugs, waiting on Salem for the bagels. Be right back."

"Thanks. There's a good break, so I thought I'd see if he wanted to ride."

"Right."

While she waited Cielia poured a mug of the coffee, took a twig of bacon and wandered back to the living room, passing an overfull garbage can on her way, with a tied off plastic bag beside it. Both containers held predominately beer cans and bottles.

It was the photographs that piqued her curiosity. All were of Rios or Salem separately or the pair together. All were of some type of military events although none seemed to be actual governmental army vehicles, aircraft, or uniforms. Salem had not been specific about what he did for a living, saying only that sometimes, as had been the situation last week, he would have to be away for differing periods of time. That hadn't bothered the young woman. Space, as far she was concerned, made relationships stronger.

While Cielia perused the photos Rios banged on the bathroom door. When Salem didn't respond he opened it and stepped into the steam cloud.

"Yo, Elliot."

"Look, if you are here to bitch about the water…"

"You have, there is a certain, Cielia sitting at our breakfast bar."

The stall door slammed open and Salem peered out his head still full of shampoo suds terror in his eyes.

"Bullshit!"

"Nope, she's reading the Nutella ingredients as we speak."

"Ah fuck, keep her there. Fuck Tyse; do not let her see the fuckin' wall. Damn it."

"Who is she and how'd she even know we were home?"

Elliot blinked and ran a forearm across his eyes; the soap was running down into them.

"Guess I called her last night once we hit the ground. Didn't invite her here, never even told her where I lived."

"Just hurry up ok, and yea from now on, the water bill, me one third and you two."

"No, Rios wait. Bring me clothes. I didn't bring any. I'll be naked, just a towel."

"So?"

"Rios, I have to walk by the kitchen." Salem said in a whisper. "She's there."

"Soldier up, Kermit. She's not the first woman to see your skinny ass naked, probably won't be the last. And hurry up, breakfast's ready too."

Rios pulled the door closed and returned to the kitchen. Cielia sat at the counter sipping black coffee.

"So, what exactly is it you two do? Are you two…a together two, because I've been seeing Elliot for about a month now and low and behold he never mentioned a roommate, or big guns, helicopters, jungle adventures or well mostly you."

"That's for Elliot to get into. We are partners, been that way for fifteen years or so. It is, what it is."

"I see. Well one bed unmade, no pillows on the couch, is what? What exactly is…_is what it is_?"

Rios sighed and sat down across from her. "We got in late."

"From?"

"We got in late, showered, drank a boat load of well-deserved beers and he stretched out on the couch. Then he came in to watch a movie with me and fell asleep. It happens. It's a fucking big bed. He's Salem, this is for him to explain not…"

"Explain what?" Salem said standing just outside the kitchen with a towel grasped firmly round his narrow waist looking as if he'd rather have full, heavy armor on. Then shrugging continued, "Tyse wouldn't bring me clothes."

"Yea well, your girl here helped herself to a tour of our little castle and I'm sure that your half naked ass, aint nothing she's not already seen." Tyson stood and crossed to the box of bagels. "Go get dressed, Salem. You haven't eaten shit in nearly four days and I know how you are and you are not hitting the beach without at least a half of a bagel in your gut."

Salem slogged away and Rios started to spread Nutella on a strawberry-cinnamon bagel then stopped and looked across at Cielia.

"He needs to eat. We had a long week. I know him; so please don't do anything to ruin his breakfast."

"No problem, and for your information, I haven't seen him naked."

Rios looked up from the second bagel. "Imagine that. Look, this is new. I don't want to be in the middle of this. For fifteen years, he has never had a…a…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea. At least one, that after ten minutes and few shots hadn't seen him naked and then some."

"That bothers you?"

"Them no. You, no. It just blindsided me." He shoved the bagels into the toaster oven and turned back to her. "Salem is Salem. This is new behavior for Salem."

"What's he like, a man whore or something?"

"No." Rios replied sadly regretting his previous shots remark. "He's Salem and I do not want you and me to get off on the wrong foot. So let's just all have a nice breakfast. He needs food then you two can hit the water, ok Cielia."

"Deal, Rios."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wavy Relationships _**

**_Chapter two_**

**_Warnings: Language, guy talk, sexual references, violence._**

"So Salem you still seeing the surfing surgeon?"

"Why Heckler? S'really none of your god damned business." He snapped back, before unloading a full clip into the face of his paper target fifty yards down range.

"Christ Salem, easy boy, your shootin' targets not tangos, lighten up."

"Targets, tangos it's all the same." Salem muttered, reloading his trusty Makarov. "Ten in the head's ten in the head."

"You fucked her yet?"

"Enough Heck, drop it man."

"Ooh big bad Rios is defending you _Ellie_, what 'a you say to that?"

"I'm serious, Heckler let it go."

"Rios, that boy ain't never had a girl for longer than it took him to shoot his load, now all of sudden it's Cielia, this and Cielia that. A fellow has a right to know. It's been fuckin' four months."

"Five and no a fellow doesn't, so focus on your shooting, not his and let it go Heckler. That's an order."

"An order, Giddy? An order from you? Right, like you're not curious too. Just last night you asked me the very same question. 'Hey Heck do you think Salem's fucked the surgeon yet?' Come on Salem, is she like a smart fuck being a doctor an all. Or are you a stupid fuck and she dumped your sorry little bitch ass already."

Salem exploded and in an instant he had Heckler in an arm bar against the wall, with the fully loaded and charged Makarov shoved beneath the man's lightly stubbled chin.

"Salem no!" Rios screamed.

"Who I see, and who I fuck is none of your business."

Rios stepped cautiously forward when Salem wrapped his finger around the trigger, his old admonition to Elliot blaring in his mind. 'Finger on the trigger doesn't lie.' He looked to Guidry and then back at Salem. The man was furious. Beads of sweat dappled his forehead and upper lip and his hazel eyes were glazed and full of barely controlled rage.

"Salem let him go man. He's just yanking your chain, he didn't mean to get you this irate, let him go, Elliot."

"It's none of his business."

"You're right, it's none of any of our business, it's just guy bullshit Salem, that's it man just bullshit; now let him go."

"I don't _need_ that kind a bullshit!" He said jamming the gun into Heckler's chin with each syllable. "I do not want to hear that kind a bullshit!"

Rios was on the verge of panic. The Makarov didn't have a light trigger pull but Salem was jamming the weapon into Heckler's chin viciously. Giddy took a step toward the struggling men and nodded.

"Salem! Stand down now!" Rios hollered with his full battle voice.

The command snapped Salem out of his rage; he looked to Rios and relaxed slightly. Then he shoved Heckler down, and in one smooth motion spun toward the range motion and emptied the old gun rapidly into the face of Heckler's target.

"Fuck all of you stupid bastards. Like I fuckin' need any of you anyway!"

He packed up his gear, spit at a visibly shaken Heckler and stormed from the range.

"How long has he been out there?" Cielia asked Rios later that evening as they watched Salem paddle back out after riding a small wave. "I've been calling him since two."

He turned at the sound of her voice and shrugged. She was the last person he wanted to see. After Salem left the range he ditched work for the rest of the day, missing two operations briefings and a meeting with a sales representative from a new demolitions company. Stockwell was pissed, Alice was pissed and the team was aligning with Heckler. It had taken all of Rios' negotiating skills to talk the angry man down and convince him to just let Salem settle a bit before they tried to discuss the event.

"Rocco said since around nine a.m. He's come in for beer and that's about it. Just out there floating around and drinking, not really even riding."

"Bad day."

"Bad day."

"Want me to go after him? We were supposed to have dinner."

"Up to you. He's in a fucking black mood though so you might be better off leaving him be."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'm just what the doctor ordered."

Twenty minutes later she returned to the beach with her board and hit the surf. Rios watched her paddle out and pushed down the twinge of jealousy he was feeling. He didn't, they didn't need some new woman in their lives to smooth a bad day over. He kicked himself for not just getting on his own board and going after Salem. As Cielia paddled up alongside Elliot, Rios sighed and headed back up to the apartment.

Heckler's question was actually an interesting one. Had Salem slept with Cielia yet? It had been four months, five actually, if you counted the month before Rios met her, since the couple started dating. Rios knew Salem's track record with women and he had the feeling that Cielia was no slouch when it came to finding a man to sleep with, so why hadn't they closed the deal? Tyson felt that if the pair had, Salem would have let him know somehow. This relationship was important to him and Rios had been working extra hard to give the couple room, even spending weekends at the company barracks leaving the little apartment free for them. Worried and saddened by the day's events he headed into the kitchen to make something for dinner.

An hour later as Tyson was washing the dishes the pair came in. It was awkward. He knew that Elliot was probably ashamed at the day's events and that he would need to talk to Rios. Fortunately Cielia read the signs and headed straight for the bathroom to change out of her wet, board shorts and top giving them space.

"You ok?" Tyson asked quietly, sliding Elliot a beer across the breakfast counter, which the man probably didn't need.

"Yea, fuck I don't know. I'm mad I guess. You, Heck, fuck that, us…we ok?"

"We're good; you scared the hell outta me though, Salem and Heck he'll get over himself. Giddy will talk him down. He was outta line. He should have let it go when you asked him to. He should see that Cielia's not just some one night stand, Elliot."

"Yea. We're going out to eat, Kizippy's. If you want I can bring you something home. The Sea Scallops you love those, the ones in garlic and mint."

"No, I'm good. Think I'll go into the office for a bit. I've got a ton of requisitions to look over. I never seem to get them done on time."

"I could help, Tyse, I'm not totally book stupid, bro."

"I know Ellie, you have your stuff and it keeps you busy. It's just me. I just procrastinate and they pile up. Thanks."

"Ok, get in there and get cleaned up soldier; I'm starved and Kizippy's is calling my name."

"Duty calls Tyse; I guess I'll see you tomorrow and thanks."

"So is everything hunky dory, Rios?"

Rios studied the cheerful doctor across the counter. For someone who was supposed to be so smart she was pretty damn dense when it came to reading Salem.

"Cielia, no, everything is not hunky dory but far from it. Do you know what happened today, Cielia?"

"Nope, he said it wasn't important, just a misunderstanding at the shooting range."

"Right, well later on when he spins out of control on you, and he will, call me. Call me no matter how late, I'll be there."

"Why do you always sell him short, Rios? Why? Are you jealous or what. He's ok. He had a bad day at work. Happens to all of us. He'll, we'll manage it."

"Right, well like I said, call. You two have a lovely night.

Later that night after supper Elliot and Cielia returned to the apartment. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet all through dinner despite Cielia's attempts to cheer him up a bit. He'd picked at his food and drank only water saying that he'd had enough beer for the day.

"Hey, Rios is still gone, want me to come up?" She asked reaching out and taking his hand and rubbing her finger across his scarred knuckles.

"Yea, he's probably gonna stay at the shop, give us some space. Guess the whole lot of the sorry fuckers think we should be fucking like bunnies."

"Elliot, they're men and that's what man friends do. They tease."

"Yea, well I don't need to hear that shit!" he snapped getting out of her car and slamming the door shut, then leaning back down and glaring into the open window, "Well, you coming up or what?"

"Sure Elliot, I'll come on in."

It surprised Cielia that he'd be so sensitive about the subject. She'd gathered from hanging around the bunch that Salem was a smooth hand at picking up women. The group had frequently teased him in front of her about the issue and now suddenly it was a taboo subject. She noted the edge in his voice, the anger both something new and Rios' warning played in her mind.

Once inside he drew the blinds and plopped down on the sofa. He looked tired and depressed all new moods to the doctor. Salem was typically a bundle of energy, barely constrained and on the verge of exploding.

"Listen Elliot, if you'd rather I left I'll understand. If you want to talk we can do that too."

He waved her off, stretched out on the couch and threw his right arm over his face. She sat down on the coffee table and just waited patiently for him to speak.

"Rios tell you what I did?"

"No, I guess he figured that was up to you to do."

"I should probably fuck you first. After you hear you'll be done with me."

"Come to bed."

"What?"

"Bed, come to bed. I tend to agree with your crazy buddies, Salem, why exactly haven't you fucked me yet?"

Cielia was amazed that Salem was as bashful and tentative as he was behaving. She took control and tried to put him at ease.

"God I have been waiting for this Elliot."

He looked frightened and desperate.

"Why so afraid of this?"

"Just don't want to lose you, Cielia."

For Elliot nothing lasted for very long and he feared, in the deepest, rawest corner of his heart, that once they completed this act, once he'd managed to disappoint her, Cielia would throw him away. Only Rios lasted, only Rios had kept him forever no matter how much he screwed up. And now for the first time in a long time Salem desperately wanted someone else besides Rios to keep him.

When they finished he rolled quickly off of her and away, curling into a tight trembling ball.

The behavior frightened Cielia and she immediately wrapped herself around him and tried to ease the shaking.

"Shh, Elliot, Shh. I'm ok. I'm ok. Shh. What's wrong? Elliot it's alright, we're alright. Elliot?"

Finally he calmed a bit and she pulled the covers up and over them. Slowly he stretched out and rolled onto his back. Cielia hovered over him worriedly and brushed her fingers through his tangled, sweaty bangs. He seemed distant and slow tears slid down his cheeks. She'd been with several men in her thirty-five years but no previous experience had prepared her for what was now occurring. She didn't know why he was crying but her intuition led her to believe it was a complicated issue that he possibly did not fully understand either. He looked hurt and lost and frightened all at once but what surprised her most was the guilt she read in his tear filled eyes. Why was he feeling such guilt?

"Elliot, do you need a drink?"

"Yea, that'd be good really."

She slid from the covers and made for the kitchen, poured a three finger glass of Scotch and returned. He hadn't moved a muscle.

"Here, sip this."

He sat up a little on his right elbow, accepted the glass and downed it in one long swallow before handing it back to her.

"Tired now, sorry."

"It's ok let's sleep."

"You're staying?"

There it was again the fear. "Yes unless you'd rather I left. I'd like to stay."

"Oh, well suit yourself. I'm not the best sleeper sometimes though, good night."

If Cielia had any questions as to what Salem meant by his final remark they were answered a couple of hours later when the man awoke screaming in the throes of what Cielia could only guess was a flashback. He launched from the bed and was whirling around shouting orders and screaming for Rios to cover him. Then he was screaming for Heckler. As if he couldn't find the man. He dropped to his knees and crawled round the bed ducking and rising while hollering for Rios to cover his six so he could get to Heckler. Cielia called out his name, tried to play along with the nightmare scenario, and finally after Salem stood and ran full tilt into the sliding glass doors looking out onto the beach, tearing down the blinds as he crumbled to the floor she grabbed her phone and dialed Rios

"Rios! It's Cielia he's freaking out, screaming for you and Heckler and beating on the glass doors what do I do?"

"Talk to him. Nice and quiet, Cielia, you have to be calm, he has to hear a calm voice he…"

"Salem, no baby, no! He just smashed out the glass door, Rios he's at the balcony railing."

"Calm down Cielia, I'm on my way do not hang up, put me on speaker as loud as your phone will go and hold it out to him."

"Ok, done."

"Salem, Salem Heckler's ok, Salem I need you to lay me down some fire on your six Salem, you with me man, I need that fire and I need it now. I've got Heck, he's fine, Heck's fine I need that fire now."

Salem froze and turned from the balcony railing re-entered the bedroom and seemed to relax slightly. He dropped down behind the bottom corner of the bed and set down Rios' fire.

"Roger that Rios, I got you covered, Tell Heck I'm sorry. Tyse tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him."

Then he sank down onto the floor with his back against the foot of the bed and started rocking.

"Give him the phone, Cielia."

"Here Elliot, it's Tyson."

He looked up at her pale faced and soaked in sweat and extended a trembling hand.

"Ellie, I'm fifteen minutes out. I'm coming in man. I'm on my way, you're safe Ellie, I'm safe, Heck is safe, the fighting's over. I want you to stand down now Ellie, stand down."

"Tyse, I shot Heck. I fucked up, I thought he was a tango, I shot Heck."

"No Elliot, near miss, just clipped him knocked the wind outta him. I'm coming Salem I'm coming."

For Cielia those fifteen minutes seemed to take a lifetime. Elliot hung up the phone and began ranting.

"You know what I did? You know what I did for us today Cielia?"

"No Elliot, it doesn't matter right now, please calm down, sit down…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I took my gun," he crossed to her and stuck his finger under her tipped up chin "Shoved it in Heckler's throat like this, with my finger on the trigger and wanted to blow his fucking brains out all over the wall. For us, because he made fun of us! Heckler, my partner for how many years? I wanted to kill him over you who I've only known five months. What kinda sick, useless fuck am I, Cielia? Why would you keep me, Cielia?"

He spun away and sat back down on the floor, drew his knees up against his chest, buried his face in his arms and continued to rock.

The phone rang and she answered it.

"Rios."

"Six blocks doc, just hang in there."

"I, we will." She hung up and realized she was still naked. She found her clothes and quickly dressed. Salem she figured would be fine. After so many years together she was fairly certain Tyson had seen the man naked.

Before Tyson arrived there was a loud knock on the door. Cielia went to answer it and found two police officers in the hall.

"We had a call, a disturbance, the glass door blown out, hollering."

"Yes officer, my boyfriend, had a flashback, nightmare, I've never seen him like this before, didn't know how to manage him. His roommate, Tyson Rios is about four blocks away."

"We need to come in, your names please."

"Doctor Cielia Davenport and his is Elliot Salem, he's in the bedroom."

"You're a doctor and couldn't manage him?" the second officer asked.

"Orthopedic surgeon, not exactly my area."

The officer peered into the bedroom cautiously. "The caller mentioned shooting and guns, is he armed?"

"No sir. They have a gun cabinet it's out there and locked, it was a severe flashback they're in the security business. Rios will know more."

The officer squatted down near Elliot and watched him rock for a moment.

"Elliot, my name is Captain Garrity, do you need medical assistance buddy. It's safe now so we can evac you."

"No sir. Thank you sir, Rios is coming he'll do it; he knows what I need."

Garrity stood up, stepped away and dragged the comforter from the bed.

"Elliot, it's Captain Garrity again, I'm just going to cover you with a blanket ok, here you go buddy, that's better. Rios is on his way up." He tucked the blanket around Salem's slumped shoulders and returned to the living area where Rios was filling in the second officer.

Once the police had gone Rios immediately set about getting Salem moving and into the shower. Cielia watched the big man sooth and comfort his partner with the care and patience of an unconditionally loving friend. Salem accepted the help silently and let Rios get him settled back in the freshly made bed. The tenderness that Rios showed toward Salem amazed her. His voice was consistently calm, soothing and supportive. Finally Rios went into the gun cabinet and returned with a small vial and a syringe. He carefully filled the needle and after talking very quietly to Salem while gently brushing his huge thick fingers through Elliot's damp hair he slipped his sweatpants over his right buttock and administered the shot. Elliot flinched and hissed as the medicine burned a bit, then Cielia saw his shoulders slump and his eyes blink four or five times.

"Sleep, Ellie sleep. I'm here now, we're safe now. Sleep."

Cielia left the bedroom and sat down at the breakfast bar. It was nearly two a.m. and she had to be to the hospital at six for her rounds. She was exhausted but years of medical school and being on call had prepared her to work through it. Rios finally returned and poured them each a drink.

"Will he stay down now?"

"Oh yea. Amytal Sodium, it'll keep him down through most of tomorrow."

"Where'd you get it? Is it legal?"

Rios chuckled. "Long running prescription. He's always been a handful. Ah geeze look at your neck. I'm sorry doc, I tried to warn you."

"Just a bruise. Is it true what he said he did?"

"Yea, a bad day. I'm guessing he twisted up the thing with Heckler today with old shit and he was just all confused. I'm sorry you had to see him like that, and I'm sure he is too."

"He should be in counseling."

"That is not going to happen, Cielia."

"Well won't he talk to you?"

"No, Salem doesn't talk shop, and I highly suggest you don't push him doc, or you will lose him. You better get home, I know you have and early day and I need to be near Salem. He knows if I'm too far away. Good night."

Cielia drove home and fought down tears. She was angry that Rios had summarily dismissed her. She cared for Elliot. He was the first man she actually cared for in many years and now it seemed the relationship was spinning out of control. On top of that she questioned her ability to actually live with him. She truly didn't know if she could ever get used to him having the flashbacks, and sadder still, was the reality that knowing he'd put a loaded gun to a friend's throat with his finger on the trigger terrified her. Cielia was finally starting to understand exactly what Rios had gently been warning her about for the last few months. Salem was not an easy keeper.

Rios wedged the sliding screen door into place in the empty door frame, swept up the glass as best he could and righted the tossed over furniture. Finally he called into work and left a message on Alice's machine saying that Salem had a bad night and they wouldn't be in. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. He locked the door, shutoff the lights, crawled carefully into the bed and wrapped himself around Salem's smaller frame. Elliot sighed and squirmed slightly but Rios shushed him and was soon fast asleep beside the exhausted younger man.

_Note: I will be posting a mature version of this chapter over at my page. E-mail me for a link if that's _your_ cup of tea._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Salem awoke the next day around noon. He rolled from the bed groaning and headed for the bathroom. As much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't avoid Rios but he hoped that Cielia wasn't there.

"Yo, Elliot you up."

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

In the kitchen Rios prepared himself to facing a groggy, guilty, sullen Salem. He knew the man well enough to know that it was going to be a long day. Cielia had called earlier asking to come over at lunch, but Rios put her off. The last thing he needed was for Salem to have to face her right now. He needed to make sure the man was stable and not still manic from the night before. He set out a plate with grilled cheese and a glass of chocolate milk both were foods that typically calmed Salem down.

Salem shuffled out to the kitchen barefooted and slid into a stool at the breakfast bar. Rios frowned when he saw him. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He had a large black and blue mark on his forehead and soft gauze covered the cuts on both of his hands from smashing through the sliding glass door.

"Here go ahead and eat something you'll feel better."

"Thanks, not real hungry but I guess I should eat since you cooked it."

He took the glass of milk and sipped it. Rios made the best chocolate milk he'd ever tasted. He wasn't sure why. It was only milk and some chocolate, but for some reason when Tyson made the drink it just tasted better.

"Your chocolate milk is even better than Vivian's was, you know that."

"Vivian's?"

Rios knew Salem loved the way he mixed his chocolate milk but he'd never heard of Vivian.

"So have you heard from Cielia?"

"Yea, she called about three hours ago, wanted to come over for lunch but I told her you were still asleep. I told her you'd call when you felt up to it."

Salem pushed the plate with the quartered sandwich on it around in a small circle. Finally Rios picked up a piece, peeled the toasted corner of the bread back about halfway across the small square and blew gently on it to cool the cheese.

"Go on it's cool now. Who's Vivian?"

He handed the small square of sandwich to Salem, leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms over his broad chest and studied him worriedly.

Salem took a bite of the sandwich, finished off the milk and pushed the empty glass across the counter to Rios.

"More please."

The big man took it and started to make another glass while Salem rambled on about Vivian. It wasn't often that Salem talked about growing up so when he did Tyson hung on every word.

"Vivian, I lived with her, well her family, one of my million foster families when I was around five. My old man was in prison for some such shit and I guess my uncle wouldn't take me again. She'd make me chocolate milk at night when I couldn't sleep. Then let me fall asleep with my head in her lap. She sang a song too but fuck if I can remember it. She was soft; she was kind, I was happy there with them, Tyse. I got to go to school; I had a dad, a brother and sister and they loved me, well they said they did anyway, guess they did but who can say, people lie. It was like a dream, a fantasy for nearly two years. We were close to getting me adopted. Then the husband made her pregnant and said four kids was too many and I got the boot. Sent me back to the home then they sent me back to my old man when he got out supposedly reformed. Sometimes I lie awake and think I'll look her up. Tell her thanks, but fuck if she knew what I really was, she'd just slam the door in my face."

Tyson picked up a second square of grilled cheese and cooled it off before handing it to Salem with the fresh glass of milk.

"That stinks, Ellie."

"How did she sound, Cielia?"

"Fuck, what you think Elliot; she sounded concerned."

"Right, concerned who are you fuckin' kidding?"

Tyson sighed. Salem was an emotional roller coaster. Three sentences go by and the man jumps from childishly reminiscent to angry and belligerent.

"Nobody Elliot. Why don't you give her some credit? You scared the shit out of her. You bruised her neck showing her what you did to Heck, you destroyed the bedroom, she's never seen anything like one of your bad flashbacks, fuck they scare the hell outta me. Your girlfriend's worried and scared."

Tyson ducked as the plate followed by the half full milk glass shot within inches of his head and smashed against the kitchen window over the sink shattering it. Then he stepped back as Salem smashed and threw anything else in his reach.

"I don't have a fucking girlfriend! I don't want a fucking girlfriend! So just, just forget it alright. If she fucking calls fucking tell her I died. Fuck her and fuck you. She's nothing! She's nobody. I didn't even want to fuck her. She made me. Fucking just ruins everything. I don't want anybody, don't need anybody so just tell the fucking bitch to get lost; that I died. I can die, I can and you fucking know it. Tyse?"

As abruptly as the tantrum began it ended and after the final pleading _Tyse_, his cue that Elliot was ready for help, Rios rounded the breakfast bar and wrapped him in his huge arms. Unfortunately over Elliot's shaking shoulders he saw Cielia standing in the open doorway, in shock her keys dangling from trembling fingertips.

Rios had no time to be angry that she'd burst in or deal with why she was there. Getting Elliot calm was his priority. He knew that although the storm had passed a wrong word or action would reignite the flames. He shook his head no to Cielia but she frowned, ignored him and moved quickly forward. She wrapped her arms around Elliot from behind and spoke softly into his ear.

"Shh. I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok. Let him go, Rios. Elliot baby I'm here we're going to be ok. Rios back off."

Rios stepped away reluctantly. He looked to Salem for instructions but the younger man just slumped a bit in Cielia's arms and shook his head.

"Talk to me Ellie." Rios prodded softly. Ignoring the furious glare Cielia was sending him.

"I she's like Vivian Tyse. Just scares me. It'll be ok."

Tyson nodded and moved toward the still open front door. As he began to pull it closed behind him Elliot called out pulling free of Cielia's arms.

"Tyse, you'll be close. I can call if I want right Tyse. You're not mad?"

Rios looked to Cielia then back at a visibly concerned Salem.

"Always, Ellie always. I'll just be down at Rocco's. Love you Elliot."

Cielia watched Salem watch Rios disappear into the hallway pulling the door closed gently behind him. Then without turning to face her Elliot spoke in a very quiet, tense voice.

"You heard everything."

Cielia considered for a split second lying. But her gut told her that Elliot would see through it.

"I did."

He nodded, ran his hand back though his hair then went and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Then I guess we have some talking to do."

She turned and surveyed the destroyed kitchen, then looked back at Salem slouched on the sofa. They did need to talk but his tone was semi-belligerent and that worried her. He'd just blown up at Rios and Rios was only trying to settle him down, explain the situation and reassure Elliot that Cielia had not run away. What was she supposed to do? Suddenly she regretted allowing Rios to leave. Being alone with Elliot in this frame of mind reiterated to her just how far out of the man's emotional loop she was. Resolved she went into the small living room and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"So I guess that's it hunh. You're gonna haul ass right?"

"No."

"You heard what I said. Why the fuck were you even here! Rios told you to stay the fuck away."

"I came by anyway. I have the key. I was in the hall. I heard you screaming. I don't know Elliot, I came in I was worried."

"Guess you wish you hadn't, or maybe you're glad you did."

He stretched out on the couch on his right side so Cielia slid off the table and sat on the floor near his head.

"I am. It hurt to hear but I'm glad I did and no I'm not running away. I guess I'll go if that's truly what you want but I'd like to try and work this all out. You have to talk to me though Elliot I'm not a mind reader."

She reached out, brushed her fingers back through his hair and rubbed her thumb along his right cheek bone studying the old faint scar from Bosnia.

"Like this how'd you get this scar? We can start from the outside Elliot and work our way in. But you have to let me in. I know I'm not Tyson I can never be Tyson but if you want us, this…"

"The scar's none of your business." He snapped sitting up and forcing her backwards. "I don't talk shop. I keep _telling_ you that."

That much was true. She had tried on numerous occasions to get him to talk about his work or childhood, the scars she saw when they surfed but just as Rios had warned her; Elliot stubbornly refused to budge and give up even the tiniest of clues.

Cielia followed him across the room and into the wrecked bedroom. He dragged open a drawer and started changing into battered jeans and a tee shirt. Then he slapped his hat on backwards, pulled on socks, stood back up, turned to exit the room and stopped short when he saw Cielia blocking the doorway.

"What? Fine, lunch let's just fucking go have some lunch. Last night didn't happen, I will not talk shop and you're right C you won't ever replace Tyson."

She held her ground. He might be bigger, not much taller actually but more muscled, and she'd seen how quickly he could become violent but she hadn't survived medical school and her internships because she was weak.

" No. Damn it Elliot if I'm going to have to manage nights like last night then I am going to need to know what the hell you two do exactly. Not just some vague, candy coated generalities but facts. You are covered in scars, you have a closet full of guns, you disappear for days on end and return looking like you've been through hell and now I find out that you have horrific flashbacks, that you're unstable enough to shove a loaded gun in one of your oldest and only friend's throats. Ellie for god's sake look at me talk to me."

Salem was at a loss. She should be backing down. Hadn't he made the arrangement perfectly clear?

"How am I supposed to talk to you? You must be fuckin' deaf." He shouted closing in on her and getting in her face. "I do not talk! Not to Rios, not to Alice, not to the shrink the fucking company sends me to, Elliot Salem doesn't need an outlet outside of killing, Vodka, strip joints and fucking some bitch senseless who he'll never see again and who could care fucking less how he got some scar or broken bone and who'll never see his bedroom so she won't have to_ manage_ his nightmares. That's the package Cielia. Lunch or not it's your fucking call. If not I think I'll just go and partake in all of the above activities until Rios finds me and drags my sad, drunk ass home."

Cielia took a step back but didn't clear the doorway. This was it she knew. Whatever decision she made here would decide the outcome of their relationship. If she went to lunch it meant she'd given in and he'd be allowed to continue slowly self-destructing. It was painfully clear to her that Rios and Salem's other friends were either content to see him waste away, were too stupid to see the damage enabling his behavior was causing or they too were as emotionally scarred from their profession as he was and just didn't see that there was anything wrong with him. Conversely if she let him go and he did all of the above activities would she be able to reconcile his acting out once he settled back down and still try to heal the relationship. Cielia was no fool. They'd been dating for nearly six months and when it had become clear that Elliot was either not interested in sex with her or simply didn't want the relationship to take that route she'd seen a few of her regular male friends. It was just the way it worked. She cared for Elliot but they'd never officially made their relationship exclusive. With that in mind she elected to let him go out and do his worst. After all they were not adolescents with silly ideas of monogamy and maybe after five months he needed a taste of freedom to help him decide just which way he did want to go with her. The problem was that by asking his friends questions when she could get them alone, Cielia knew that Salem had not gone to any of his regular haunts and had not been with any other women. Was that his way of displaying his choice for exclusivity? She hoped not, because if it was she'd failed on her end. She swallowed hard and fought back tears before speaking, hoping that the anxiety raging in her mind would not eek through in her voice.

"It's alright, go and enjoy yourself Elliot. I'll see you tomorrow after my shift."

He stared at her silently. The doctor read rage in his hazel eyes and knew she'd made the right choice. He blinked and his lower lip twitched as he took a step forward. When she held her ground he reached out, placed a hand on the door frame on either side of her head and continued to glower down at her. Cielia was certain there were tears welling in his eyes and she nearly gave in and threw her arms around him. He was desperate, he was lost and she knew he wanted her to tell him what to do. She had no intention of letting him off that easily. Rios, she knew would have caved in but Elliot had given her the ultimatum and she had chosen. She stared him down and waited for what seemed an eternity before he sniffled and blinked setting the tears free to finally slip down his anguished face. That was for Salem the culmination of the encounter and to try and cover up his apparent weakness he lashed out at her once more.

"Move you ungrateful fuck and don't ever, don't ever fucking call me Ellie again! I'll never be Ellie to you!"

Cielia stepped aside wordlessly and watched him complete the destruction of the kitchen in search of the keys to his motorcycle and his wallet then head for the door. As he passed the wall of photos he suddenly stopped, turned back, went into the bedroom and slammed open the closet door. Cielia turned and watched as he tore through a box of photographs until finally finding the one he wanted and returning to her. She crossed her arms over her breasts and stared at him defiantly.

"You want to know what we do." He screamed holding the photo up directly in front of her face only inches away. The photograph's detail was incredibly fine so it didn't take her long to sort out the situation it recorded.

It showed a small group of men carrying various weapons with one talking on a radio, all huddled in a forest clearing. There was knee deep snow on the ground and they all looked exhausted, filthy and terrified. They stood watching a quartet of similarly clad soldiers who knelt over a final man in an area of flattened snow, obviously wounded and by the look of anguish on his face in horrible pain. Cielia knew form the size of large bright red blood stain fanning out around the injured soldier's right side that situation was dire.

The first kneeling man, Giddy, knelt on the victim's left side holding his head by the chin and forehead, between bloody hands tilting it back slightly. He was leaning down close to the man's ashen face looking upward a bit, obviously having just finished preforming mouth to mouth. Bright crimson blood stained his stubbled chin, nose and lips she blanched slightly knowing that the victim had spit it up into his mouth.

The second man, whom she did not know, was fighting to control his wounded partner's thrashing legs. The third man, Heckler, and for some reason this shocked her, held an I.V. bag attached to the downed man's right arm aloft in his left hand and his right hand pressed a blood sodden wad of bandages against the wound with his index finger shoved down deeply into what had to be the bullet hole. Cielia could clearly see that Heckler had a knee firmly planted in victim's right palm to hold the arm still. He looked to the left, his mouth wide open screaming something toward the man with the radio. The forth soldier, Rios, was hunched over preforming frantic CPR, with his head tipped upward. The normally calm and controlled man's dark eyes were full of terror and locked with Giddy's blue ones, imploring the older man for answers. She gasped when she identified the face between Giddy's blood soaked hands as Salem's.

Salem heard her gasp and threw the picture across the room. It slammed into the surfboards, knocking them over and smashing on the Terrazzo floor.

"That's what we do. We die and die and die and die so that people like you can live the high life in Brentwood before scooting off to party away a few years at university playing at becoming a doctor or lawyer or some other money hungry fuck that bleeds the rest of humanity dry. Heck held his finger in the hole in my chest for over an hour in the chopper to stop the bleeding and I nearly killed him over you! I died three times that day and no Cielia I do not want to talk about it, or how devastated Rios was after I woke up after three weeks in a coma, after three weeks of thinking he'd lost me or the months of rehab or the unimaginable pain. No Cielia I don't want to remember and I will do everything in my power not to even if that means losing you."

Then before she could reach out and grab him he was gone. She tried to catch him going down the stairs but he was too fast and by the time she made it into the parking garage she only caught a glimpse of him tearing around the corner and popping a wheelie as he gunned his big red Ducati to full throttle.

As she turned to head back to the elevator Rios and Rocco came charging into the underground garage. The sound of Salem's Ducati at full throttle was unmistakable and when the pair heard it they knew immediately something was wrong.

"What the hell'd you say to him!"

Cielia could only shake her head as tears slipped down her flushed cheeks.

"Obviously, all the wrong words Rios, all the wrong words."

"And did he say where he was going, if he manages to survive the fucking trip?"

"To quote him, _'Elliot Salem doesn't need an outlet outside of killing, vodka, strip joints and fucking some bitch senseless who he'll never see again and who could care fucking less how he got some scar or broken bone, one who'll definitely never see his bedroom; so she won't have to manage his nightmares. That's the package Cielia. Lunch or not it's your fucking call. If not I think I'll just go and partake in all of the above activities until Rios finds me and drags my sad, drunk ass home.' _ I need to go back up and fetch my keys then I'll get out of your way."

"Come on I'll walk you up, later Rocco, and hey if anyone mentions seeing him out, call."

"You know it, man."

Upstairs Rios took in the newest destruction of the apartment. He picked up the surfboards then the thrown photo and carefully brushed away the shards of glass. He hated the picture which was why it had no place on the wall. Cielia stepped up beside him and touched it rubbing her index finger across the fallen Salem.

"I nearly lost him that time, it was close. It wasn't really until this, that I truly understood how he must have felt trapped alone blind and deaf for nearly three hours after that fucking case of flash bangs blew up on us, wrecked my face and trapped us in a mud hovel in Turkey. I could feel him cradling my head in his hands. I could feel him rocking back and forth. I could tell by the way he was touching me, because he was hurting me that he couldn't see. Hell I knew by the way he was gasping for breath that he was sobbing and screaming into his headset but I couldn't hear the words and neither could he. It's one of the bad times that fuel his flashbacks."

"I pushed him."

"No he's just Salem. You need to trust me when I try and help you help him. Go home and this time give us some space. I'll find him I always do."


End file.
